Forgotten
FORGOTTEN A FANFICTION BY STOATPAW !BLOOD WARNING! Prologue Have you ever just been... there? Everyone else is so focused on each other, that even if your fur is the color of a rainbow at dawn, you blend in with the mud and grass. Nobody notices you. Nobody loves you. Nobody even remembers you're alive. Sparkkit and Snowkit, playing by of the nursery. Moonstripe and Riverpelt, confessing their love for each other. Specklestar and Brindlescar, talking about enemy Clans. And then there's me. I'm just.. alive. Not even my mother remembers my name. It's a long story, and it all began in the nursery of MossClan. Chapter 1 "Come here, Stonekit." Hillfeather meowed. I padded closer. I was only a quarter-moon old, so my memories from these times are almost faded away. But I do remember this day clearer than water. "Now, there is an attack. You need to stay safe in the nursery. Is that clear?" Hillfeather instructed. I nodded, curling up in the moist moss that radiated the comfort and security of the nest. My sister Flykit was trapped in the musky, confusing, oddly-scented lair of the medicine cat. She was born very sickly, but Sunflare was determined to save her. When Hillfeather left me, a shriek pierced the air like a buzzard pierces the neck of its prey with its sharp talons. Carmine blood spiraled in the air and fell to the ground as if it were raindrops. A loud thump ''rang out as the once-pretty body of Hillfeather was matted with blood, her eyes showing fear and fury. Her face was forever frozen as an expression of pain. The next thing I knew, I bolted into the medicine cat den. Flykit was resting peacefully. "Flykit, we have to run." I meowed. "But Sunflare said I have to stay and rest." she protested. "Sunflare will be ''dead ''in two seconds at this rate! they killed Hillfeather!" I hissed. Flykit's eyes widened. "Let's go!" she wailed. we tore out of the den, fleeing via dirtplace. I glanced around, turning left. Flykit turned right. And I never saw her again. Chapter 2 For many moons, I lived alone. I constantly changed my nest- in a berry bush one night and a log the next. I constantly stayed away from Clan territories, for MossClan thought I was killed outside of the territories. But even away from the Clans, there was bloodshed. Some cats were hostile, murdering everyone in their path. Some cats were protective, killing those who threatened their families and groups. Some cats were mysterious, pitting cats against each other, then vanishing into the shadows and watching a war. And then there was me, the one who wanted to get away from it all. The one who never wanted to kill another cat. Every night as I ran around, the eyes of any cat, whether it was a lost kit or insane murderer, glowed eerily. I jumped at any sound, whether it was a thunderclap of the storm or a rustling leaf blowing in the gales of the coast I walked towards. I considered living in the sandy shores of the beach, but then I saw the Twolegs come down to the usually peaceful sands, staying for what felt like hours, and some lived in nearby nests. I shook my head and walked away, staying in the woods. After a season or so, I realized I was never meant to live away from the Clans. I was born a Clan cat, and it seemed my destiny was to die a Clan cat. Chapter 3 I remembered cats talking about the supposed "Lost Clan", BreezeClan. They were real, everyone said. I considered joining them, when I heard they attacked MossClan a few moons ago. I put two and two together and figured out that a BreezeClan cat killed Hillfeather. No way would I join the group that killed my mother! so I kept searching, until I stumbled upon a strange stone. It looked ordinary until I saw the large hole in the side. It was covered by sharp brambles draping from the ceiling. I didn't want to know how that was possible. Not far from me stood a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "Who are you?" she asked. ''You're much too old to be Stonekit. Stonepaw, maybe, but that wouldn't make sense if she doesn't know about the Clans. If she's a Clan cat, she probably would've heard about the death of Stonekit. "I don't have a name." I replied. It was the best I could come up with. "Alright then, nameless cat, let's take you to Specklestar." she meowed. "I'm Azurefall." I wanted to exclaim, "A new CLan?", but I kept my mouth shut. "Welcome to SapClan, mystery kitty." Azurefall teased, smiling as she walked. I stayed quiet, padding behind her through the painful bramble curtain and down the tunnel. And there I was. SapClan camp. Chapter 4 Flashback to what I said before about nobody noticing you. Well, that's what happened. I was interesting for a heartbeat, renamed Vistasky- for they saw ''a bright future for me- then act like i never existed. And now here we are, in present day. "Vistasky." Specklestar meowed. "Today is an important day for you. I stood there, confused. Someone finally remembered I exist, but why? "You must travel to today." he continued. "Azurefall, Beetlejaw, cindersnout, and Goldenheart are coming with you." I padded over to the others. They didn't really notice me. Specklestar padded to us, lashing his tail. "You will become true SapClanners, that is, if you survive the grueling journey to Starlight Peak." His tone was a bit cold, showing his want for the best cats in his society. The last group had just come back, unfortunately, Icywind died and Crystallinefeather had broken a leg. "Yes, Specklestar." we meowed in unison. "Climb to the top of Starlight Peak, and wait for the stars. They will come." he instructed. "Now, you will begin your journey. We nodded, then padded out of camp and through the tunnel. Goldenheart led the climb up and out of the brambles. "I know the way to Starlight Peak." she revealed. "You do?" I asked. She looked at me like I didn't exist, then replied, "My mother told me a moon before she died. Maybe I'll see her when we see the stars." "I lost my mother, too. She was so brave. She rushed out of the nursery, even though I was a quarter-moon old, to defend me." I replied. "Maybe I'll see her." "Maybe." Goldenheart meowed hopefully. "So, Goldenheart, how do we get to Starlight Peak?" Beetlejaw asked. "We turn left at Mooncreek." Goldenheart meowed. I remember hearing about Spiritcreek, how the medicine cats of all Clans met there. "Mooncreek is by the Night Rock." I meowed. "How did you know?" Beetlejaw questioned. "Lucky guess." I meowed nonchalantly. The truth is, I knew it because my mother told me in a story one day. ''"Mama, can you tell me about Sunflare?" I mewed. Hillfeather purred. "Sure. For one thing, she's your aunt. I'm her sister. Every half moon, she goes to Mooncreek to speak to StarClan. She also heals the wounded. When she dies, Smallpaw will take her place as medicine cat. Smallpaw would've earned his medicine cat name by then." "Nothing would ever happen to Sunflare, right?" I mewed. I imagined her pretty golden-ginger pelt scraped, her pine-green eyes showing worry. "Hush, darling. Nobody would be silly enough to attack Sunflare." Hillfeather reassured, brushing my scruffy ginger pelt with her tail. Before I fell asleep, I asked one more question. "Where is Mooncreek?" I whispered. Hillfeather looked around, hoping nobody was looking. Very few knew the location of Mooncreek, and it was to be kept a secret. "It begins at the Night Rock, and it pools into a lake far away." she whispered. I curled up and fell asleep, reassured that MossClan was safe and the Mooncreek was hidden. "To the Night Rock!" Cindersnout mewed happily. "To the Night Rock." the rest of us repeated in unison. That was the first time I began to be noticed. The invisibility spell the Clan had cast on me faded away, and I was visible again. Chapter 5 The Night Rock was a tall, jet-black stone, shimmering grey in the moonlight. The top of the stone was twisted into a claw-moon shape, and it seemed to be silver, unlike the rest of the stone. Right behind it, a midnight-blue river flowed, the moonlight casting an indigo aura on the stream. "The Night Rock." I whispered. "Mooncreek." Azurefall whispered back. "I-it's beautiful." "That's Starlight Peak!" Goldenheart exclaimed with joy. We looked up to see a silver mountain loom in front of us. "Time to climb." Cindersnout mewed, padding in front of us. We trailed behind her, observing the wondrous and mysterious surroundings of this place. The brown feathers of a wood thrush shined bright as it flew across the moonlit sky, the wisps of cirrus clouds glowing a silvery color. We couldn't watch long, however, for we began to hook our claws into the rocky exterior of Starlight Peak for traction as we began to climb the tall mountain. Everything grew smaller as we rose higher above the ground. Snow danced around our paws, carried by the light breezes blowing that night. We laughed as a big snowball exploded in Beetlejaw's face, we smiled at the alpine flowers and their radiant colors. "We're almost there." Cindersnout reported as she gazed at the stars shimmering above us. "Yay!" Azurefall cheered, seeming to go faster as she heard the news. Soon enough, we reached the peak of the mountain, cheering and smiling. The stars twirled and danced around us, seeming to glow brighter. "We're here." I breathed. "We're true SapClanners." Just as I said that, starry cats descended from the cats, circling us. The stars weaved in their pelts twinkled, and the sky seemed a bit brighter. I noticed one farmilliar face. Hillfeather! "Mom!" I mewed. "Flykit? Is that you?" She meowed. "No! I'm Stonekit!" I wailed. "You're Vistasky. Stonekit died long ago. Though you two are so similar... your pelt, your eyes. Except that scar lining your eye. Stonekit never had a scar. "Hillfeather!" I replied. "You're Hillfeather, my mom. If you weren't my parent, if you weren't Stonekit's mother, I probably wouldn't have known your name." "Stonekit died at a quarter moon of age. You're very old now." Hillfeather pointed out. "I'm serious! I'm Stonekit! You said it yourself. We look alike, because we are one and the same! I dropped my name because everyone ''knew Stonekit died." I snapped back, holding back the tears. And that's when the hawk came. I screamed in fury and pain as the hawk scraped my back with its claw-like talons. The others could only watch on in horror as blood welled from a lash on my flank. I hissed, trying to swipe at the bird's beak, but it bit my paw instead. I scratched its throat, but it didn't care that it would die soon. It just managed to pick me up by my scruff and begin to carry me down Starlight Peak. Eventually, its wounds won, and it fell limp midair, dropping me below the mountain. I screeched as I hurtled towards the earth, collapsing. Eventually, the others came down. "We will never forget you, VIstasky! Stonekit!" Azurefall hollered. "I'll miss you." Cindersnout meowed. "I'll move here in your memory." Beetlejaw whispered. "Me too." Goldenheart meowed. She turned to the faint outline of me as I reached for the stars, watching as I climbed to the sky. I couldn't bear to leave them, though it was my destiny. I could only watch as Goldenheart whispered, "I will never forget her." '''THE END' THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS STORY. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT <3 LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE A SEQUEL! '-STOATPAW-' Author's Notes Vistasky is female! I've waited until the very last word to reveal that. Vistasky is named after the operating system Windows Vista because I'm weird. The definition of Vista, according to Google, is "A pleasing view, especially one seen through a long, narrow opening." and "A mental view of a succession of remembered or anticipated events." So basically, to see stuff, and since they saw a bright future for Vistasky, it kinda works as a prefix :P BreezeClan did attack MossClan. SapClan is actually the LOst Clan. BreezeClan claims to be the LOst Clan because they were created a moon before Vistasky's birth. Flykit is now a rogue. Her new name is Carmine. She lives on a beach very far away from all Clans. It's not the one mentioned in the story. Starlight Peak is neutral ground, not SapClan territory. Crystallinefeather's name comes from Crystallinestar, an old character from a cringy old fanfiction I wrote called "The Year of Harmony: Summer Snowfall". I liked the prefix and wanted to reuse it. Category:Fanfiction Category:Completed Fanfiction